1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment stretching device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a garment stretching device for re-sizing clothes through vertical and horizontal stretching.
2. The Prior Art
Prior art garment stretching devices suffer from several deficiencies. These prior art devices have too many parts and are overly complicated, as they are typically directed towards commercial applications, such as for tailors, dressmakers and sweater factories, rather than home use. Furthermore, the prior art designs result in bumps and irregularities in the final exterior shape of the garment due to the protrusions of certain parts, such as wing nuts and the like. Additionally, the prior art devices fail to provide a simple and effective means for visual identification of the setting size of the garment stretching device.
What is needed in the art is a garment stretching device that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.